Moved On Love
by Hedgie Hanyou
Summary: Sally broke up with Sonic. One day, she found him with a pink hedgehog that just moved in town. Sally finds out and gets jealous and tries to sabotage Sonic's relationship with the pink hedgehog. Will she fail? What will Sally do? Will she have a broken heart, forever? Or will she find a new love? Sorry if characters are OOC. Sally x Sonic x Amy
1. Waiting and Finding Out

**Author's Note: **Hi. This is my _very_ first story, so I hope you like. I would also give credit to My-My986 for grammar and writing it. Anyways, on with the story!

_**Moved On Love: Chapter 1, Waiting and Finding Out**_

_**-Sally's P.O.V-**_

Okay. I just broke up with one and only Sonic the Hedgehog. The reason why I just broke up with him is because, it's always ME the begging HIM for us to get back together. I just want him on his knees and begging me to get back to together with him. I mean, it's not like Sonic would go on to another girl besides me, right? Oh well, I'll have to wait and see tomorrow, because that's the day he will come to me and we'll get together again. I better get to sleep for the big day.

_**-Next Day-**_

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

It's the next day and Sally wakes up, to the sun shining in her eyes. She gets up, takes a shower, and gets dressed. She goes down stairs and prepares breakfast of eggs and bacon with orange juice as a beverage. Once she's finished, she puts the dishes in the sink and washes them clean. She goes to the living room, turns on the T.V, and watches the comedy; Two and A Half Men.

_**-In The Afternoon-**_

After watching some episodes of the hit comedy, Sally was worried. Because, Sonic the Hedgehog was suppose to come and claim me back to be his_. _Sally has a thought of what she thinks is going on, '_I have a feeling that he moved on, but that couldn't be true, right? I mean we broke up like 5 or more times, but is that a sign that me and Sonic shouldn't be together? I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow.' _So with that, she turns off the T.V, goes upstairs to get ready for bed, and she goes to sleep.

_**-Next Week-**_

Sally woke up on Sunday at 8:00 am, she was _Very _worried that something happened to Sonic , because he was suppose to come back to Sally and beg her for them to get back together, but that never happened. Sally decides to forget it, 'cause she thinks he'll come by sooner or later. So to forget about it, she decides to go to the mall and shop for new clothes, shoes, ect. (Ugh! So girly. X3)

"I hope Sonic gets back together with me or else I'll go mental." Sally says. So she gets out of bed, gets in the shower, and gets dressed in a baby blue V-neck T-shirt, jean skirt, black 2 inch sandals, and a diamond necklace. (Ahh! Still too girly. X3) She grabs her car keys and purse and heads out to her car to go shopping at the mall.

_**-At The Mall-**_

_**-Sally's P.O.V-**_

I get to the mall and spoil myself with stuff I don't really get, even though I'm the princess of Knothole. Once done, I have nothing else to do, so I head over to a sporting goods store to start off my softball season soon. (Yeah I joined women's softball this summer.) Once I got inside, I froze in my spot. Because, I see Sonic, MY Sonic, with a pink hedgehog. He was dressed in a black polo T-shirt, regular blue jeans, normal gloves, and is trademark red and white speed shoes with a gold buckle on the sides and the pink hedgehog was dressed in a blue tank top with a jean jacket on, white caprice pants, blue converses, and a red head band with a pink flower clip on her head. They were holding hands and smiling at something; that looked like a medal bat.

I see Sonic KISS her on the LIPS. I hide behind a jersey rack and listen to what they are saying. The pink hedgehog says, "Oh Sonic, I really want to play women's softball." Huh. So she's playing softball, too. Then I hear Sonic say, "I don't know, Ames." Then, the pink hedgehog says, "Oh please Sonikku, please." Sonikku? I called Sonic, Big Blue, when we were together. But, I put that thought aside and listen on, "Okay. Only, because I love you." My eyes widened, "Oh thank you and I love you, too Sonikku." They kiss again.

What the hell? Who is that pink hedgehog stealing MY Sonic away from me? I see the female hedgehog grab the medal bat and her and Sonic walk to the counter check-out, hand in hand. They pay for it and leave.

I get out of the jersey rack and think. _'Oh God. I think I just lost Sonic to a pink hedgehog that I don't even know.' _No wonder he didn't come back last week and beg me to take him back. He has found a girlfriend that is NOT me and he loves her. Oh, how am I going to take him back and be mine, again?

Maybe, I can brake them up, so I will have my Sonic and live happily ever after. I purchase my own medal bat. (That doesn't look like the one the pink hedgehog got.) I head on home and think of a plan to tear Sonic and that pink hedgehog up. For good…

**Author's Note: **Well, that's my story. I hope you liked it. Its my _very_ first story. So, no flames or bad comments on this. I promise to update the next chapter soon. So, just shut up and wait for it, I have a life, too. Don't pressure me on updating, please. R&R! X3

-SonadowFan777


	2. Sonic's Girl

**Author's Note: **Hey there! I finally got this chapter done. I had to do some planning for it, so here it is. This chapter is in Sonic's point of view, it'll tell how Sonic met the pink hedgehog.

**Disclaimer: **I don't known Sonic and crew, SEGA and Sonic Team do.

**_Moved On Love: Chapter 2, Sonic's Girl_**

**_-Sonic's Home-_**

**_-Sonic's P.O.V-_**

I feel heart broken, Angry, and inconsolable. I feel this way 'cause Sally Acorn, the princess of Knothole and my girlfriend; well my ex-girlfriend, broke up with me. I loved her. I even had an engagement ring for her. Well, I guess I can't even give it to her now, this is the fucking 5 time we broke up. I thought we could have a life together, settle down, have kids, but now that's history.

Anger consoles me, I did everything for her. I got her what she wants, and yet she brakes up with me for no reason. Is it something I did wrong? I hope not. Even I told her I might marry her, she seemed excited when I told her that. She even planned the wedding; Dresses, Tuxedos, and everything was planned. I wish that would come true.

I feel inconsolable. No one understands my pain, besides Shadow. Shadow had a friend, and she was his best and ONLY friend, her name was Maria Robotnik. Shadow lost Maria in Space Colony Ark, a space station that was meant to help people, but turned into a weapon to destroy planet Earth. Maria and her grandfather, Doctor Gerald Robotnik, died on SCA and Shadow was only survivor. Anyways, Sally was my soul mate, my love, and my one and only. Now she isn't, anymore.

I lay in my bed; staring at the roof. I was deep in my thoughts when the phone rang. I check the caller ID and see that it's Tails, so I answer,

"Hello" I say in a pained voice.

_"Hey Sonic! I was wondering if you could come over to my workshop, Cream has someone to introduce to everyone."_

"Okay. Well, I won't some, sorry."

_"Com'n. Please, Cream really wants everyone to come and met this special person, she said this person has been her best friend since she was 3 years old."_

Silence takes over. "Fine. When is it?"

_"Now. Cream wants everyone to met this person, immediately."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a flash. Bye.

_"Bye! See you soon."_

I hang up and speed off to Tails' workshop.

**_-Tails' Workshop-_**

I get to the workshop and knock on the door. Tails opens the door, smiles, and lets me in. I enter and see that everyone is already there. Most of them smile and wave at me. Knuckles and Shadow just pat me on the back and sit back down. I sit down on the futon and wait for this 'Special Person' to arrive. Tails and Cream come in to the living room from the garage and Tails sits right next to me. Cream announces,

"Hi there everybody! I know you all are here, because I told Tails to tell all of you to come here to meet the special person. Well I'll go get _her_."

Her? I This person is a girl? I hope she isn't ANYTHING like Sally or else I'll be even more heart broken. Cream comes back and the special is right behind her. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She is a pink hedgehog, her quills are elbow length and wavy, Jade-Green eyes, a perfect smile, she even wore a white dress that was four fingers thick, black 3 inch sandals, and a hair clip that has a red rose on it. She was beautiful and gorgeous. I was right, she doesn't look like Sally, she looks ten times better.

"Everyone, this is Amy Rose," Amy Rose. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"She just moved in town two days ago. I met her when I went to the super market for grocery's and I met her. Amy, the purple cat is Blaze, the white bat is Rouge, the blue hedgehog is Carter Mason, the brown hedgehog is Rahmiyah Willis, the red echidna is Knuckles, the silver hedgehog is Silver, the black and red striped hedgehog is Shadow, and the other blue hedgehog is Sonic."

Cream introduced us all except Tails, maybe he met Amy the other day.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you all." Oh my god. She has the most enchanting voice I ever heard.

**_-The Next Day-_**

Today is the day. Today I'm going to ask Amy out to a movie and maybe other stuff. I head out, lock the door, and run to Amy's house.

**_-Amy's House-_**

I know the address to her house from Cream. I knock on the door and wait. She answers it and is surprised I'm at her door.

"Sonic? What are doing here?" The way she says my name is amazing.

"Came here to ask if you want to go to a movie and go out and eat or something." Wow. I sound like a dork.

"Sure. Just give me time to get dressed and I'll be ready."

"Sure. I'll wait" Then she smiles. God, I love her smile.

I wait for seven minutes and she opens the door. I look at her and my eyes widen. I mean she looks beautiful all the time, but… Damn! She was dressed in a red one shoulder dress that is a little bit above the knee, black 5 inch heels that wrap around the ankle, and the same red rose hair clip she wore yesterday. She smiles at me and asks,

"So, how do I look?"

"You look like… well words can't describe the beauty of you." I blush at what I said. I also see her blush, her blush is so cute.

I take her bridal style; I see her blush even redder like me. Then, I run off to Allen Theaters.

**_-At Allen Theaters-_**

We make it to the theaters and look at the screen, that shows the movies playing, and decide what to watch. We both decide on the movie 'World War Z'. Okay, that is weird. We both want to watch World War Z, isn't she scared of zombies or something. With Sally, she would NEVER watch anything like THIS, she would get scared easily. But with Amy, she doesn't care. Wow, I love this girl already.

We get the tickets, get the snacks; Popcorn, drinks, and candy, and we go to the movie.

**_-After The Movie-_**

Me and Amy weren't scared, but the girls and the kids were. We leave the movies and head on to Apple Bee's

**_-At Apple Bee's-_**

Once we get there I make the reservation and we wait. 10 minutes later, an employee calls my name and he take us to our table. We get to our table and get our menus. I start a conversation,

"So, where did you live before you came to Mobius?"

"I lived in the South Islands, it's my home town. Cream and Vanilla used to live there but they moved 'cause, Vanilla got a new job." Amy answered.

"Cool. Hey after this night, do you want to go on another friends 'date'?" I ask her, while blushing.

"Sure. I would love to. It would give us a chance to get to know each other." She says.

**_-Five Friends 'Dates' Later-_**

Five friends 'dates', and now I think it's time for me to ask her to be mine. I go to the flowers shop and buy some roses. I make my way to Amy's house and knock. 10 seconds later, she answers it and smiles.

"Sonic, what are you doing here? Is it another friendship 'date'? She asks sarcastically. I love it when she does that.

"No, I came to tell and ask you something." I say and answer.

"Okay. Tell and ask away." Then she smiles.

"Well, I came to tell you… that I love you and… I just want to ask you if you will be my girlfriend." I pull out the roses and show her.

She stands there, surprised. When I thought she would say no, she jumps on me; knocking me down, and kissing me. I kiss back and hold her in my arms. She pulls away and smiles at me. We get up, she hugs me, and says,

"Oh Sonic, I would love to be your girlfriend and… I love you too. Then, she kisses me again.

"Want to tell everyone else?" I ask.

"Yes! I want to tell everyone." She answers.

I pick her up and I speed off to Tails workshop, right after I call him and tell him to invite everyone else.

**_-At Tails' Workshop 30 Minutes Later-_**

I took 30 minutes 'cause me and Amy went to get something to eat. When we got there, everyone was there. I start talking once everyone was looking at us,

"Hey guys. I told Tails to call of you and come here 'cause me and Amy have something to say." I say to everyone and hold Amy's hand. Then she talks'

"Me and Sonic are official now!" She says happily and hugs me.

Everyone claps and is happy for us. They leave and me and Amy do some things.

**_-Sunday 8:00 am-_**

I wake up, take a shower, and get dressed in a black polo T-shirt, regular blue jeans, normal gloves, and my trademark red and white shoes with the gold buckle. I go down stairs and make my breakfast. After I'm done, I go to Amy's house to have a _real _date. I get there and knock. She answers the door and I see what she's wearing. She wears a blue tank top with a jean jacket, white caprice pants, blue converses, and a red head band with a pink flower clip on her head. She smiles and asks,

"Ready to go?"

I answer, "Yeah let's go."

I pick her up and run to the mall.

**_-At The Mall-_**

We make it to the mall and she leads me to a sports store. We look around there then Amy stops and a section that sells medal bats. We smile at it and I think I know what she's thinking. I kiss her on the lips and I swear I thought I saw someone else hide in the jersey rack. I shake it off and listen to Amy,

"Oh Sonic, I really want to play women's softball." I think about it and decide to tease her a bit.

"I don't know, Ames." Then she says,

"Oh please Sonikku, please." Sonikku. Her nick name for me.

"Okay. Only, because I love you." I say to her, stopping my teasing

"Oh thank you and I love you, too Sonikku." Then I kiss her again.

She grabs the bat and I grab her hand. We go to the check-out counter and pay for the bat. Then, we leave to go get something to eat at the food court.

**Author's Note: **Wow. That was the longest chapter I ever wrote. Well, I hope you guys like it. I also hope My-My986 likes that I put her character in here. Well, I hope you guys like this story.

**Note her: **I know you have a small part in here, but don't worry, I'll show her more somewhere in the chapters.

-SonadowFan777


End file.
